


Missing Candy

by Woon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kragula, ill-gotten goodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Kraglin can't find a case of Terran chocolate bars.





	Missing Candy

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fluffy thing for a friend.

“Hey, Nebby?” Kraglin wandered into Nebula’s quarters scratching his head, her door was open so he knew it was safe to walk in, relatively.

          Glancing up from what she was working on, “What?” Her tone sharp, showing her annoyance at being disturbed.

          “Uh, have ya seen that box I got for Pete? The one with them Terran candy bars he asked for?” 

          Rolling her eyes at the mention of her sister’s boyfriend, though Gamorra has denied it before… but it is so irritatingly obvious. “Why would I pay attention to the things you get for that fool?” 

          “No reason I guess.” Glancing at a scrap of fabric in a hoop in her lap, “Whatcha got there, Nebby?”

           Nebula picked up her project and showed it to Kraglin, “It was suggested I take up a hobby that didn't involve killing.” She had seen a bunch of little embroidery kits in one of the crates from Terran and grabbed them. “Apparently it is supposed to be calming.” Nebula would disagree at this point, keeping the threads in the needle has been aggravating. The threads snap when she tugs too hard, the hand of her prosthetic arm keeps bending the needles, and needle jabs to her fingers were frequent.

          Kraglin studied the tangled mess of colored threads, “Well, it’s pretty.” 

          She snatched it away, “It is a mess of threads and it barely looks like the picture.” Pointing to the box on her bed, though she was secretly pleased he complimented her efforts regardless. It was nice. 

          “ We can get one of them frames for it.” Kraglin gave her a smile before scratching the back of his head, “Well, gotta go find that damn box. He's gonna meet up with us when we dock in a few hours.” 

            Nebula listened to his footsteps echoing until she knew he was gone, smirking to herself as she pulled out the pilfered box of candy bars. Grabbing one in an orangish yellow wrapper. Freeing the sweet from its wrapper she frowned, it looked nothing like a finger, the taste made up for the small disappointment, though it was not as delicious as the one that proclaimed joy.

            It was twenty minutes later when Kraglin came back, “Are ya sure you didn't see that box, I remember it being in the same crate as them thread things…” He stopped when he saw Nebula trying to hide colorful bits of trash.

             Chocolate smeared on her face, she tried for a seductive smile offering up one of her ill-gotten treats. Kraglin let out a sigh before settling beside her taking the offered candy bar. “You could tell him you found one of those Terran rodents eating them.” 

               “Yeah. A pretty blue one.”

               “I don't think they come in blue.” Realization hitting her at his big grin, “Idiot.” Chuckling before leaning over to give her boyfriend a chocolatey kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it give it a kudos. if you love it leave me a comment. if you hate it let me know politely what you hated so I can learn to improve.


End file.
